


Carnival Row - Supernatural: Crossover Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Half-Human, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Winged Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: An idea I had for a while, basically like Carnival Row but with a few changes.Plus the SPN charactersAnd remember, I always forget to update.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Carnival Row - Supernatural: Crossover Idea

• There’s a supernatural killer in town, the half-lings and supernatural inhabitants of  
the town starts turning up with their eyes missing and wings/tails/horns/ears/claws torn off. 

The human police are out of their depth, so a supernatural investigator is called in to find the supernatural killer and protect a particularly handsome half-ling that lives above the local magical shop, the place all the victims visited before they died.  
Dean is a supernatural investigator, bent on catching the killer and bringing him to justice. Sam is a half-ling with large white feather wings and pointed ears, he works in the magical shop, selling magical items, creatures, weapons and potions to humans and supernatural creatures.  
Lucifer is Sam’s much older brother, with large dark red wings and black claws, he hates all half-lings that are not part fairy, he also has an obsession with Sam, the youngest brother and the one with the most beautiful wings.

Sam is half Fairy. Angel, Demon and Human. His mother was human and his father was a fairy prince, also three half brothers.  
Gabriel, who has brown wings and horns, Castiel, who has grey wings and a long reptilian tail, and Lucifer, who has black wings and razored claws. They grew up alone together until Gabriel and Castiel left for unknown reasons.  
Lucifer became more possessive of Sam as their family fell apart, eventually Sam got away from Lucifer who wouldn’t let Sam go. Sam moved to the city and away from Lucifer who basically went mad from being “Abandoned.”

Lucifer finally found him, killing all the people who he got close to, becoming obsessed with getting Sam back.  
“Any half-ling filth who looks at those perfect wings must die. Worthless scum don’t deserve to see such beauty and grace.” 

Tiefling/Warlock/Witch/Werewolf/Vampire/Wizard/Elf/Pixie/Centaur/Demon/Angel/Fairy  
/Half-ling/Dragon/Phoenix/Mer-people/Nymph/Animal Spirits/Griffin/Manticore/Wendigo  
/Siren/Hydra/Kitsune/Pegasus/Oni/Chimera/Gods-Greek,Norse,Pagan/Incubus-Succubus  
/Minotaur/Harpy/Unicorn/Hippogriff/Dwarf/Striga/Nixie/Hippocampus/Djinn/Banshee/Ogre  
/Leprechaun/Hell Hounds/Satyr/Moon-folk/Fae/Wrathes/Ghosts/Reaper/Giants/Shapeshifter /Skin-walker/Wild Hunt/Sky-folk/Tree-folk/Mages/Walkers-Zombies/Sprites/Hybrids/Leviathan  
/Baba Yaga.

Draft 1  
“Detective, are you listening to me?” Dean turned to face the rather large police officer, the man had a thick file in his hand and was offering it to him. Dean took it, opening to an image of a crime scene, complete with a dead body.  
“Yeah, I’m listening.” Dean flipped through the different images as the officer continued to speak.  
“As I was saying, 6 dead body's were found in the harbor, the killer has not been found but we suspect that he isn’t a normal murderer-.”  
“How do you know, these look like mutilated humans to me, there's nothing unusual here.”  
“That's where you're wrong Detective, the victims aren’t human, take a look at the autopsy reports. All the victims were different half breeds, they look human because the killer had removed all their ‘non human’ appendages.”

Dean glanced at the officer, “Well that sounds more like my kind of case, thanks for calling me.”


End file.
